Chroma Keying or Chroma Key Compositing is generally a post-production technique of layering two film images together based on color. For example, as is well understood in the art, a person or object may be filmed in front of a “green screen” (though any color may be used), and the green color is replaced through software with another background image. One problem with such an approach, however, is that it requires a solid color background, where the person or object must be placed between a camera and the solid color in order for the Chroma Keying to work properly. Another problem, is that the environment must be carefully planned so that the person or object does not have any of the solid color (e.g., green) on them, such as a shirt or tie, otherwise the software mistakenly detects the color as something to replace, resulting in strange artifacts of a background image appearing on the person or object.
A similar technique that does not require a solid color background may remove background objects based on a tracked user being specified by their skeletal recognition. In particular, this technique uses various image processing techniques to select and track a single person as the foreground, and remove the rest of the background from the scene. Notably, however, this technique currently does not allow for multiple people to be set as the foreground, nor does it allow for any non-human objects to be considered as the foreground (or a part thereof). Also, this technique requires a stagnant background (e.g., the tracked person should stand in a relatively uncluttered space, avoid standing in front of a very dark background or very bright light source pointing towards a sensor, and avoid holding a large reflective item), and the person or object cannot leave the frame.